I Ain't Letting Go
by O2clave
Summary: I'm here because I followed you" he cupped my chin and let me stare at his beautiful amber eyes "Why?" I raised a brow at him "Because as long as I live I Aint' letting you Go"


" Words and hearts should be handled with care

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, he belongs to Takahashi-san **_

_**I Ain't Letting Go**_

_" Words and hearts should be handled with care...  
for words when spoken and hearts when broken  
are the hardest things to repair."  
Uknown Author_

I walked around the halls of my high school, smiling at every boy I meet. Atashiwa Kagome Higurashi, Grade twelve, section one.  
I am genius,music prodigy and a beautiful young lady. Okay, I wasn't exaggerating at that part, that's the truth nothing but the absolute truth.  
I'm currently heading to the practice room to practice my recital piece; I'll be playing the violin, my most favorite instrument. I was about to round the corner when someone bumped at me, _intentionally_. He is none other than the school's jock, Koizumi Shirito, he helped me pick up my things and flashed to me his infamous smirk- that type of smirk that can melt any girl in sixty meter radius.  
"Yo! Koizumi" I said and saw his smirk widened into a smile  
"Hi there Kagome" he replied hotly  
"Huh?" I raised my brow in confusion, why the sudden hotness in here  
"Wanna go out with me, you know just to chill" he said as he crossed his arms in his chest

I gave him a smile and then gave his groin the forty five degress kick. I saw him kneel in pain. Which is really a pretty good sight to see, especially for those girls he managed to trick.  
"Don't play with me Shirito, I know that you are a player and take girls as one night stand, don't assume that I am that kind of woman" I frowned and  
went away from him, you may not ask but I am also a taekwondo black belter, martial arts comes a great handy dandy when you deal with stupid Jocks like Koizumi Shirito.

Kagome turned to another corner and saw a couple making out.  
"What kind of students are in this school?" she whispered as she hurriedly walk  
Then again she collided with somebody, this time it was not intentional.  
"Sorry" she mumbled as she pick up her books

'_Why does the world hate me this much?' I asked myself_  
Then I looked up, I met three pairs of eyes. I raised a brow and glared at them.  
"Kagome-ch-" the girl with straight brown hair and brown eyes attempted to start a conversation but before she could utter another word, I was already gone.

Those people are the preppies of our school, they rule and bully sad to say, even though I have a very strong personality and appeal, I became a victim of their  
dangerous game, why? Because I, Kagome Higurashi, used to be the biggest dork in school, a woman who doesn't exist in the circle of the beautiful and a woman who was only a shadow to all. It started four months ago, the day I met InuYasha Takahashi, the Lord of the preps.

_I fixed my thick glasses as I continued to stare at the 500 paged dictionary I am reading. Our English teacher assigned to us to find the meaning and pronunciation of some unfamiliar words. I continued to scan the thick material and sat down, unknown to me, I have a seat mate, I scanned and wrote some words on my notebook, suddenly I heard somebody clear his throat. Oh! please kami, I just hope that this is not Mr. Myouga. I tilted my head to the side and found the most beautiful amber eyes I've ever seen.  
I know him. Of course, everybody would, he is none other than the hottest guy that I've ever laid my eyes on, none other than InuYasha Takahashi.  
"Ano..."  
He chuckled and muttered a sorry for the disturbance he caused, and then that's when I learned that he wanted me to help him answer his Math assignment.  
"I've been asking a lot of people about you-"  
"And they told you that I'm a dork" I sighed, it's always been like that  
"But smart" he smiled, the kind of smile that can melt anybody in sight  
"Huh?" that was all I could say, my throat suddenly tightened  
"Kagome Higurashi, a straight A+ student and always on the top of the class" he continued to speak, as if he was reading some random report from a private investigator. I frowned at him, and finally he stopped  
"Stop blabbering about those things, why don't we answer this" I pointed at his paper  
"Okay" he said and handed me his assignment  
I sat up straight, cleared my throat and began to tutor him. ._

That was the start of our friendship, we always meet up at the secluded corner of the library and then I'll teach him about math and more maths. InuYasha is prep. He is supposed to have a lot of friends. But I didn't bother ask where his friends are since he might change his good attitude and might start bullying me like others do. So I continued to stay unaffected by the fact that his friends don't usually hang around him like the other days. The friendship thing be-, I snapped at my thoughts as Kaede-sensei, my violin teacher called my attention.  
"Kagome-chan, are you listening?" she asked  
"Sorry I just kinda spaced out"  
"You've been like that since the day you came back here from London"  
"Gomen nasai, I'm just thinking about the upcoming contest"  
"I'm sure you are nervous, but don't worry darling you'll do just fine" she walked over to the grand piano "after all you have change a lot"  
she gave me a smile and ushered me to position my violin "let's start". As we began to play the piece canon in D, my thoughts rang again, the day  
when InuYasha and I went to a music store.

_As weeks passed, InuYasha and I did more than just studying, he took me to cafeterias and today, we are going to a music shop to buy a violin for his niece.  
As we entered, an old man welcomed us into his shop.  
"Hello, May I help you?" he asked wiping his hands with a piece of cloth, I presume he just finished cleaning his shop.  
"I'm here to buy a violin for my niece" InuYasha said in a business like manner. His eyes were scanning the shop.  
"You've come to the right place, please follow me"  
_

_A dozen of violins were displayed before us. I stood beside InuYasha as he began choosing the best violin he could give to his niece.  
I just examined the violins before me, when suddenly my being a musician decided to show up, I picked up a mahogany colored violin and showed it to InuYasha. "I guess this would be best for your niece"._

_He stared at me curiously and was about to say something but the old man beat him to it. "Are you a musician young lady?"  
"Uhmmm yeah I suppose, I play the clarinet, the piano,violin and the oboe"  
"Ahhh no wonder sir, your companion here chose the best violin we have"  
"Best?"  
"Yes, now young lady can you play a piece for me, to prove to this young man that what I am saying is true"  
I nodded dumbly as I positioned the violin and began playing Canon in D, the first piece I learned since I studied the instrument. _

And now here I am again, playing the first piece I had played before him four months ago. I ended the piece smoothly and earned a very nice comment from my sensei.  
"Kagome dear, since that contest in London you've greatly improved, no wonder the school is so proud upon knowing that you will representing Shikon Gakuen for the Violin inter"  
"Thank you"  
"I'll give you three days to rest Kagome-chan, and prepare okay?"  
"Hai"  
"You may go now"  
Kagome bowed and left the practice room, and just as fast as she left the said room, her thoughts began to roll again

_In just a wink of an eye InuYasha and I became an official couple, soon I began meeting his colleagues, there was this guy named Miroku Hoshi, he was kinda  
perverted and during our first meeting he tried to grope me, fortunately a browned haired girl named Sango who is also a taekwondo black belter taught him a lesson by punching his cheek. It was odd how they became a couple when they usually fight. My worries were gradually erased because of my acquaintance to his so called best friends. Soon I began hanging out with them, the whole school began to gossip about me and InuYasha, the whole campus tormented me and my boyfriend with a lot of questions like  
Why did InuYasha chose a dork like you to be his girlfriend?  
Is he even serious in his relationship with her?  
It irked me to death, but I ignored it. _

The bell for my next and last class for this day rang, students hurriedly entered their classrooms and I too took large steps towards my class. When I reached my classroom the teacher was already discussing about some Engish Literature, I greeted her and she let me in, after all I have a valid excuse for being late. As I went to my seat, I caught InuYasha staring at me, I can read it through his amber orbs that he wanted to talk to me, I stared at him for awhile and then at their group, they cast me worried glances, I took my sit and began to listen to the discussion, but my brain kept on running. I recalled the day when my heart shattered into pieces, the time when I first shed my tears because of love,  
that time that led me to change.

_Missing you isn't the hard part,  
knowing I once had you  
is what breaks my heart  
Unknown author_

_I was walking along the corridor with Sango when we overheard somebody arguing at the corner, we didn't mean to over hear them, but I know it was fate's plan.  
"InuYasha..."my brown eyes widened as I heard my boyfriend's name, Sango tried to drag me away but I did not budge I continued to listen.  
"Very well done InuYasha, you have made the dork Kagome Higurashi fall in love with you"  
Sango called out my name softly and squeezed my shoulder, I stayed immobile, then the bazooka came.  
"Well done InuYasha, I finally accept you as my boyfriend, now dump that Higurashi, I can't stand her with you"  
Warm tears fell from my eyes and then I ran away. The last thing I heard was Sango shouting my name, and InuYasha asking Sango if I heard everything._

The next three days, I wasn't seen at school, I told my mom everything and she was really sorry, my younger brother got mad too. He even volunteered to kick InuYasha's fat ass for me.My mom told Kaede-sensei that I was sick, so I can't go to school and practice with her. My mom who can't really keep her mouth shut when it comes to me, told Kaede-sensei everything and she too felt sorry for me. My whole heart was crumbling but even my mother's sweet word's can't stop it from shattering.  
Then surprisingly, a news came to me. Kaede-sama signed me up for a contest that will be held in London. I accepted for it was a great opportunity. Since then whenever I go to school, I always focus my attention on my practices with Kaede-sensei. I can't forget everybody's reaction when they were informed that I will be going to London for a contest. When InuYasha's group heard this, they tried so many times to talk to me especially Sango, but I ignored them. They are no longer my friends. I don't need them anymore, we have separate lives. 

**INUYASHA'S POV**  
After class, I watched her stood up from her seat, she didn't even give me a glance. Unlike before, Kagome Higurashi stands up with poise and grace. She is no longer that clumsy dork our school once knew. She is now one with the popular. I admit that what I did to her was really a big mistake. I tricked her so that I could be with Kikyo, but then the bitch left me for Naraku and then that's when I realize that I love her. I waited for her to come back from the contest and confess my feelings and fix the mistakes I have done, but when that day came I felt my hope  
turned into dust. For the Kagome Higurashi I knew disappeared, and the new Kagome, a famous Kagome might I add appeared from nowhere? Her raven black hair which I love to touch were now tied into a messy bun, her conservative and old styled outfits were replaced with sexy and on the style ones. Her shy attitude was replaced with a confident and defiant character. Her meek words are rarely spoken. They were replaced with different sarcastic remarks and sometimes rude sentences when needed. I remember that time when I tried to talk to her.

_"Kagome we need to talk" I grabbed her wrist  
"About what Takahashi?" She spat, and stared at me coldly  
"About your sudden change, what is going on with you?" I asked, hoping her to answer straight and get all the issues between the two of us clear up  
"With me?"  
"Yes you"  
"Sorry but I think it's none of your business" she turned away but I hugged her  
"What are you doing Takahashi-san?" she asked  
"Please Kagome, just drop this tough act, you already made me realize my mistakes and most especially my feelings for you"  
"I'm not acting Takahashi, and please let go of me" she said while squirming in my arms as if I have some incurable disease_

_I slowly let her go and she started to walk away, not before saying "Please don't call me Kagome, it's Higurashi to you"_ _that statement really hit me hard  
_

"InuYasha are you alright?" my friend, Miroku asked  
I sighed and stood up from my seat  
"InuYasha, you really need to settle things with Kagome" Sango said with a very concern look on her face.  
"I know, but how?"  
Sango shook her head. She too had tried many different styles just to get Kagome to talk to us and she's really getting pretty desperate.  
"Kagome is far different from the Kagome we knew"  
"She built up stone walls on her heart" Miroku sighed "I knew from the start that, that agreement with Kikyo won't do anything good"  
I did not say anything and went outside the room the last thing I want is another stress for the day.

I was on the parking lot waiting for my Benz to arrive when I heard three girls talking about the upcoming contest that Kagome is entering.  
"Really if Higurashi-san wins she will go to London and study there"  
"But she is still studying here in our school"  
"Silly, Kagome-sama will go there after graduation"  
"Oh! But what about InuYasha-senpai"  
"They broke up baka. Why would Kagome-sama want him after what he did"  
_'Oh! so the whole school knew'_  
"I'm really curious why Kagome-sama changed"  
"Moron, it's none of our business okay, let's go or we will miss the train" and that ended their conversation

So Kagome is leaving after graduation eh?, and she's not planning on telling me. How selfish of her-but then again do I even have the right to know? I saw my Benz pulled up, but I didn't feel like riding home, so I told his driver  
to pick me back at 6:00 at the parking area. I needed time to think.

**KAGOME'S POV**  
I called my mom that I won't be home for dinner today. She doesn't know why but she didn't even bother ask. And I commend her for that.  
I am walking along the streets of Tokyo when kami decided to cry, in short it's raining. I entered a French cafeteria to drink coffee and wait for the rain to stop. I sat at the farthest end of the room and began to ponder on the thingsthat lead me to change.

_As I arrived in France I met a lot of people from different parts of the world but only one of them caught my interest, sure they are all musicians, skilled musicians might I add, this person is by the name of Antonetta Aldrida La Voire, or Aldri for short. She was the most beautiful among all the girls who joined the contest, she has this brown locks and sparking blue eyes that attract any boy. But I never thought that she would befriend me, I mean, a dork like me, I'm not  
a worthy friend to a goddess like her. She commented on my looks and said that I had deprived the world to see my true beauty.  
"You know Kagi, everybody in this contest wanted to show the beauty of their music and the beauty of their face, you can't exempt yourself to that"  
"But-"  
"Heart broken eh?"  
"What!" how did she know that? Is she a psycho or something.  
"I can see it through your eyes, I once had that dull shape on my blue orbs"  
"How did you know"  
"I can see the me in you" she smiled weakly  
"I was once a dork, I fell in love with a guy and then after a month he dumped me for that beautiful cheerleader of ours, I secluded my self for a month, that's when I decided to change to what I am now, look at me." she said with a matching twirl  
"I want to be like you" I whispered, I didn't expect her to hear it  
"Then let's do a make over" she grinned  
"Make over?" I stared at her in disbelief, do I really have time for that thing.  
"Yes my dear, let's get rid of your shy attitude, I heard a lot of people here gossiping about your looks and your shyness, and honestly speaking I hate it" then she drag me to God knows where. _

I once asked her if she is satisfied with my transformation and she said yes, but she let me promise one thing, never to hate that person who hurt me. I said yes, but when I arrived here, I realized that I can't keep that promise. I began to hate InuYasha and his friends.

As soon as the rain stopped I hurriedly went out of the cafeteria, but then God decided to be cruel, because when I was a block away from that said cafeteria, it began to rain again, and this time it was harder.  
"Oh great!" I rolled my eyes as I began looking for a shed, and then I collided with somebody  
"Gomen" I said and bowed but when I looked up I saw those amber eyes that I have been dreading to see  
"Kagome" he whispered  
For the first time, I didn't feel like running away from him, I don't know why.  
"Kagome we need to talk" now this is what we call idiotic, he wants us to talk under the rain  
"Takahashi, can you see it's raining" I frowned  
"I don't care as long as I can talk to you then getting soak in the rain would be just fine" he is really trying too hard  
"Idiot" I said  
"Listen Kagome"  
"Higurashi" I spat  
"Alright Higurashi, please forgive me, I know that I was stupid for hurting your feelings but now I realized that I was wrong, please give me a second chance" is he drunk or something. Seriously, The InuYasha Takahashi won't stoop this low for my forgiveness. I pushed him away from me, I ain't forgiving him ever again.  
"Go away, you're just coming back to me because I am no longer the geek you knew"  
"No! that's not it" he grabbed my shoulders, trying his best to let me hear his explanation  
"Shut up Takahashi! I already have enough" then I tried to walk away but then my heart held me back, but why? Could I still have feelings for him?  
"Please Kagome, I need you, I can't live without you"  
"You can't woe me anymore InuYasha, I learned from my mistake" I said and finally gained courage to walk away from him. Damn! This hurt.

A Few Weeks passed...

I'm finally here on stage, the night that will decide my fate in the music world, Kaede -sensei told me to enjoy the performance so that I can forget about my nervousness, she will be accompanying me and I was quite happy, I mean being able to play with one of the most prestigious music teacher in Japan is a rare opportunity. I positioned to my hands on the strings and closed my eyes. I began to play and then soon I forgot that I have an audience, I simply enjoyed the music. When I ended the whole hall was filled with applause, I am very pleased. After a few hours the winner was finally decided.  
"And for tonights champion, it's none other Kagome Higurashi, for her Canon in D"  
I almost cried. Finally after so many tiring days of training.

A small party was held at the park near our school, almost everybody I knew was there enjoying and chit chatting, I was enjoying when _he_ decided to show up and spoil my fun.  
"Kagome we need to talk" he sounded desperate  
"..." I did not respond  
"You're going to London?"  
"Yeah, so what is it to you?" trying to ignore him  
"Kagome please-"  
"Takahashi, just get out of my sight, can't you even see I don't want to be with you anymore"  
There was silence between the two of us, and the people around. Then he was the one who decided to break it first.  
"Wakata" he said, his bangs covering his eyes and then he walked away.  
I felt a twinge of pain in my heart yet I ignored it. I already had enough, now he has to suffer the after math of what he has done to me.

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
Britney Spears;Everytime_

A few weeks after my graduation, I flew to London and began my schooling in one of the country's prestigious school for Music and arts. My teachers gave me a lot of good compliments regarding my extraordinary talent in the field of music, if you think I'm happy, sorry I'm not. I miss something or perhaps someone, heck! its not my mom, I e-mail her everyday and talk to her on the phone thrice a week, maybe it's InuYasha, Yes! That's it, after all those time that I keep pushing him away, I finally realized that I love him. Too bad, he is now beyond my reach, he is so far away, and then I felt stupid for letting him go, when I know that he loves me truly. I sighed "Well you cannot always correct mistakes" I said  
"Who said you can't" came a reply  
I scowled, am I hungry or something. I can hear somebody talking to me when I know that I'm all alone.  
"Huh? Kagome, who said you can't?" I gulped and slowly turned. That voice seem to be very familiar to me  
"InuYasha" I gasped and watched as he opened his arms for me. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I went to him  
"I'm sorry" I sobbed in his chest  
"So I'm not mistaken eh, you still love me" he said as he buried his face on my hair  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry" I keep on repeating, while he remained silent and rubbed my back to calm me down.

After a few minutes I finally let go of him and stared at those amber eyes.  
"Why did you come here?, Are you going to study in this school with me? But you don't know how-"  
"Kags, easy" he laughed  
"Sorry" I replied  
And he laughed again "I'm here for two reasons"  
"First ,I'm here to study too, although not in this school, but at the university a few blocks away, and I'm taking business management"  
"Souka, and what about the other reason?"  
"I'm here because I followed you" he cupped my chin and let me stare at his beautiful amber eyes  
"Why?" I raised a brow at him  
"Because as long as I live _I Aint' letting you Go_" honestly, I am very move  
"Love you Yash" I said as I gave his cheek a feathery kiss  
He grinned "I love you too _My kagome_" and then he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Now I feel very complete.

**OWARI**


End file.
